Too Close
by Zana Charleson
Summary: Aurthur is at a new school and is just trying to fit in... unfortunately the first club he chooses is the school's book club with a whole bunch of insane fan girls. (Human names)


**Yay, a story about Brittan... hope you enjoy it... no romance... just comedy. **

**Arthur's POV**

I could say a few choice words about what my life has been like since I moved to this wretched town in Virginia, however that would be rude. My parents did choose this state to live in despite my dissents. There is absolutely nothing more miserable than 90 degree weather plus humidity. I wish we had stayed in England. However this is absolutely nothing I can do about where we currently live, so I will try to make the best of it.

This is why I chose to join the school's book club.

With my first day tomorrow, I do hope there will be some, somewhat civil Americans in the lot and perhaps we can get along- and this idiocy won't last any longer than what is required of me.

The first day of school is the type of zoo one would expect from an American high school, the stench of unwashed teenage bodies, trash about, the stench of far too strong cleaning supplies that most likely were used to clean vomit… I find high school vile.

After my classes that make my previous private school learning look impossible, I decided now was the time to attempt to reach the civilized side of society… the book club. Though I am not quite sure why they call it the book club and not the Literature club, because that is what ought to be read in a book club correct? Why is it that I feel that this will be rather different than my Literature Club at home?

**Narrator POV**

Arthur entered the library doors to be once again met with the smell of body odor that seemed to be preset everywhere in the school. Somehow the smell was always stronger in the library, almost as if the double doors kept it locked in the room, marking for a greenhouse effect in all the wrong ways.

The walked over towards the back of the library as indicated by the signs taped about the library. Quickly finding himself in the fiction section he found the head librarian at the head of a few tables pushed together. She had black short hair that looked wiry and almost wicked. She looked up at him with squinted heavily make-upped eyes and far too bright lipstick. She looked like the witch out of Hansel and Gretel personified.

Arthur looked about the room deciding this might not be such a good idea but since there was no one in the back yet and the librarian was looking directly at him, he decided it might be a good idea to sit down and try not to make too big of a fuss. "After all," he thought to himself, "It's only one day, If I don't like it I can simply find another club."

He sat down in one of the hard plastic chairs and folded his arms, signifying he really didn't want to be here.

A few seconds later girls began to show up and sit very close to Arthur. In fact they seemed to circle him and not want to move or even go to the other side of the table, somehow he became their focal point of interest.

"Oh are you new here?" One blond girl asked.

"Of course he's new here Dixie, I mean look at him, I bet he even has an accent, he looks British."

"Don't be stupid Albany, there is no such thing as 'he looks British'. I mean how can you look British"

"They have that defined nose." Another girl offered.

"Oh and he's blond!" A girl on the side of the group offered.

"Well we can tell if we get him to talk." Yet another girl offered.

"Can you talk?" A girl with blond hair asked.

To that he just gave an indignant huff. The Librarian on the other side of the table gave a gruff grunt and said that it was time to begin.

The girls began to talk again but this time about the books they were reading. "Ashley, what are you reading?" The librarian asked.

"I'm reading the second book of the _Divergent_ Trilogy, _Insurgent. _Four is soo hot! Geeze, I mean when the author talks about Tris rubbing up and down his…"

"Moving on…" The librarian cut her off and pointed to the girl next to her. It was at this point that Arthur noticed there were no boys to be seen anywhere. He looked around the group and the only faintly masculine looking one was a girl with a unibrow. "This isn't good…" He thought to himself.

He buisied himself with paper and writing down the books the girls mentioned and which ones he definitely shouldn't read. A lot of the girls seemed to be reading fairly heavily romantic books… _Twilight,_ _Divergent,_ _The Perks of Being a Wallflower, Matched, Delirium… _most seemed to be Dystopian romance novels. It suddenly hit him why the girls were so eager to be around him… they were all love crazy, and having a handsome British man in their presence was bit much for them.

The librarian reached Arthur and asked him the same question as all the girls. "Arthur, what are you reading?"

"I, uh…"

"OMG I totally knew it! He's British!" The girls promptly squealed.

"Can you say _Avada Kedavra_?!"

"Can you sing the song of the Hogwarts Sorting Hat?!"

"Okay that's enough girls… let Arthur say what he is reading, you can listen to his scrumptious British accent after we finish the round." The librarian said seductively

This made Arthur's hair stand on end. Something was definitely wrong.

"I cam currently reading…" A sigh came from the girls… he chose to ignore it. " _The Count of Monte Cristo_… full version. I prefer not to read the abridged versions."

"Wow… handsome and smart." A girl in the corner sighed.

Arthur heard a bit of rustling from behind him, and out stepped a young man with toe head blond hair and redish eyes. He looked albino.

"Hey uh… I'm gunna go, I got lost."

"Help me!" He mouthed.

The kid shook his head and walked away. By this point in time Arthur was feeling pretty bad for himself, his situation so desperate that even some random Albino kid wouldn't help. With that over he sat and took more notes over what the girls were reading. He gave a sigh of relief hoping that he would finally get to leave.

The librarian pulled out a stack of books from a cart next to her. "These are our new arrivals… feel free to check them out. Some are particularly juicy girls." She spread out books with titles like _Enders, If you Really Loved Me, Lament, and Unwind. _Some of the books actually looked interesting, such as _The Graveyard Book. _The book club certainly was unique. Everyone began to pick up their books when I decided to ask the obvious question that no one seemed to ask.

"Isn't there a book were all going to read?"

The girls laughed as said that there wasn't any collective reading and that their tastes were too diverse to all read a book together.

Then the librarian turned to me… "Oh and I almost forgot… if you show up once, you're in the club. Please do keep coming, I know the girls sure do like you."

That was when I decided now was a good time to start running.


End file.
